


Wanting To Be Caught

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Carlos is jaded, Consensual Non-Consent, Harry is Obsessed, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Harry kidnaps Carlos, but it isn't what it looks like.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Wanting To Be Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get some of these prompts done. This is "If you make a sound, it's game over".

“You make a sound and it’s game over.” 

Carlos stilled, not moving as Harry held the knife to his neck. Harry smiled as he dragged Carlos to an abandoned building near the docks. It was dark in there, but some stray streetlight came through a hole in the roof. Harry could see Carlos’s white hair shine in the light. 

“Why’d you leave yer gang and go walking alone, eh?” Harry crowded Carlos up against the wall, still holding the knife to his throat. “Did ye miss me?” 

Carlos didn’t say anything, but stared at him with a steady gaze. He must not be scared anymore, Harry thought. This wasn’t the first time he’d taken Carlos like this. Harry started to step it up, and cut Carlos’s shirt off him to get a reaction. 

“You could’ve just asked me to take it off.” Harry lowered the knife, and looked at Carlos’s smirking face. 

“Giving me a bit of lip, yeah?” Harry twisted a nipple, and Carlos bared his throat, hissing. “You like that?” Harry didn’t want for an answer, and pulled Carlos into a hard kiss. 

Carlos kissed back just as hard, and snaked a leg around, trying to pull Harry in further. Carlos had cried and trembled the first time Harry took him like this, this was lucky number seven, and he was fully into it. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. 

“You’ve become a right slag,” Harry said, and Carlos shivered. “Oh, you like that too. You ready to suck my cock?” Harry didn’t want for an answer, just shoved Carlos to his knees. He heard the little ‘oof’ as Carlos hit the hard floor. 

Harry got his cock out, and Carlos opened up, sticking his tongue out. The blowjob was good, wet and sloppy, the way Harry liked. When Harry was ready, he pulled Carlos off by his hair. 

“Get up and brace against the wall.” Carlos did it without a word, and Harry pulled his leather pants down. He didn’t have anything but spit, but Carlos was relaxed and easy when Harry pushed inside. 

“Not gonna cry out?” Carlos shook his head. “I can’t have been the one to make you this loose and eager. Was it Jay?” 

“Who-who do you think?” Carlos’s voice had gone husky, and he moved against Harry like he wasn’t taking him nearly dry. “I don’t get pegged by the women in my crew, unlike someone I can mention.” 

“Don’t...don’t act like that’s a weakness,” Harry gritted out. He was getting close. “You should try it sometime. I’ll bring you to the ship, let everyone have you.” 

“Nope,” Carlos said, resting his head against the wall. Harry heard Carlos take his cock in hand and start to get himself off. That only made Harry greedier, and he was nearly slamming into Carlos as he came. 

Harry ground into Carlos, milking his orgasm as Carlos finished, panting. Harry pulled out, and Carlos pulled his pants back up. “No kiss goodbye?” Harry was mocking him, but Carlos turned to him, smiling, and came in close.

“If I tell Jay what you did to me, he’s going to cut your dick off on your ship, in front of your crew,” Carlos said. “He still thinks I’m innocent, so he’ll believe me.” Harry stared at him. It was true, Carlos had changed over the past few months. Because of him? He didn’t know.

“Right,” Harry said, trying to act like he wasn’t unnerved. “Run along to your gang then. What’s going to happen when your precious Jay sees the come in your ass?” 

“I can clean up,” Carlos smirked. “Goodbye Harry.” Carlos left then without a backwards glance. 

That left Harry standing alone with his cock still out. The Isle turned everyone into monsters eventually, even sweet nerds who only joined gangs because they wanted love. Harry tucked himself back in, and swore he’d leave Carlos alone. Just like he’d done the last time, and the time before that.


End file.
